Everybody Loves Finn
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Filling a prompt from the GKM in which everyone is infatuated with Finn, and Rachel feels the need to do something about it.


A/N: Hello out there. I wrote this to fill a Glee Kink Meme prompt calling for universal infatuation with Finn.

Shout-out to **JannP**, who provided guidance and ideas during the infant stages of this creation, and a hearty "Thanks, eh?" to **wood-u-like-2-no** who beta-ed and advised during the later phases.

I think we collectively accept that time is all relative on Glee. But for the record, I've assumed that Nationals took place 2-3 weeks prior to the end of the school year, and the events in this story occur shortly after that, i.e. a few days after the last day of school.

Finally, I don't own Glee, this is rated M for a reason, etc.

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look deliciously dirty."<p>

Finn froze, wrench in hand underneath Mrs. Thompson's Civic. He turned around to see the creepy eyes of Terri Schuester giving him an appraising glance.

"Oh, uh, hi Ms. Schuester," he said as he wiped his hands on his coveralls and walked towards the small front counter of his stepfather's auto shop. "Picking up your Elantra?" he asked after flipping through the box of service cards.

"Yes, I leave for Miami in the morning," she said wistfully, eyeing him again... kinda the same way she did when they worked together at Sheets N Things last year.

Finn looked around nervously, silently cursing himself for volunteering to handle the last few hours of the workday while Burt took his mom out for a surprise dinner. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to make small talk as he rang up her charges. "Excited for your move?"

"It'll be good to have a new start, but I'm leaving a lot behind. Old habits, new possibilities..." she trailed off, eyes practically boring into him.

That sort of thing had been happening a lot recently, Finn pondered after former-Mrs.-Schue left. Sure he'd gotten more attention after he led McKinley to the conference football championship, but that was mostly from freshman and sophomore girls who batted their eyelashes and giggled when he passed them in the hallway.

No one at school really cared about their 12th place finish at Nationals, even though Ms. Pillsbury was nice enough to put up that banner. And he figured that all the glee parents would hate him when word got around that he all but doomed their performance by kissing Rachel.

Oddly enough it seemed to have had the exact opposite effect. First, he overheard his mom and her friends talking during their weekly bridge game.

"Come on, Carole," Mrs. Abrams said. "You knew it was only a matter of time before your son supplemented his good looks and natural charm with some wit and effort. If a boy like that wrote _**me **_a song... mmmph."

"I suppose. I just wished he'd controlled himself and waited until after the performance to kiss Rachel. If he hadn't given in to his hormones the group may very well have cracked the top ten, and then..."

"Oh, nonsense, it was a bold, romantic gesture that meant more than a silly show choir championship," Mrs. Lopez retorted. "Besides, it takes two people to kiss like that, and from what I heard Rachel didn't exactly push him away. Smart little thing, that one."

He assumed (and hoped) he'd imagined the sexual undertones of their conversation. But when he passed through the living room on the way to grab a snack from the kitchen he saw Mrs. Lopez glance up and down his entire body... not entirely unlike the way Santana looked at him when she was on the prowl.

It was weird.

A few days later he helped Judy Fabray haul some old appliances to the junkyard and she made a comment about Quinn letting such a kind-hearted stud get away, her eyes fluttering not unlike the high school girls.

Finn quickly finished his tasks for the day and cleaned himself off. He closed up the shop, locking the front door behind him just as Rachel's car pulled up in front to pick him up. He figured she'd be pleased with his punctuality and happily comment that she was glad he got out of work on time, but instead his girlfriend merely gave him a reserved peck on the lips as he settled into the front passenger seat of her small (too small, for him anyway) vehicle.

"How was your afternoon?" Rachel's question came in that forced-innocent tone she used when she was planning to spring some major hurt on him later.

"Fine, and yours?" he answered in as even a voice as possible.

"Oh, lovely," she began, a faint dose of sarcasm already seeping through. "I was running a few errands and ran into Ms. Schuester in the drug store." She paused, clearly for dramatic effect.

Finn rolled his eyes, taking advantage of the fact that she was watching the road and not him.

"Why did she tell me to keep my 'diva claws' on my 'adorable grease monkey'?"

Finn scoffed and shook his head. "Aw, come on Rach. She came to pick up her car and was giving me a bit of the eye, I guess. But she's, like, old. And crazy. And moving literally a thousand miles away."

Rachel was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I know. I'm trying not to be so jealous of all the attention you get."

"Well it's not easy being the girlfriend of the star quarterback glee stud." He laid on the swagger, which made Rachel laugh. "But I only have eyes for you," he added gently, placing a hand on her bare knee. She clutched it with her own when they came to the traffic light leading to the entrance of their development. After the light changed she made the right turn towards her house. Finn had agreed to have dinner with her dads before he knew his mom and Burt would be out for the evening. They'd just gotten back together and were taking things slow both emotionally and physically, but he still groaned inwardly at the missed opportunity to be alone with Rachel. He also wasn't exactly sure how her dads would receive him after their very recent reconciliation. While he didn't expect any hearty bear hugs or anything, he assumed that being invited over for dinner was a good sign that they were cool with him as long as Rachel was.

They arrived at her house and found Hiram and Leroy in the living room with a couple he didn't recognize. The people were introduced to Finn as Harry, a friend of Hiram's from law school, and his wife Rita.

"Before you two got here I was reminding Harry and Rita that you met in Glee club," Leroy said once they were all situated at the table and helping themselves to the spread of food.

"Yes, he also mentioned that you've become become quite the composer recently, writing a very romantic song that you and Rachel sang in New York," Harry mentioned.

"Not bad for a guy whose vocal talents were discovered in the locker room shower," Rachel said pointedly as she served herself some salad and passed the large bowl to Finn.

"Ah, now that's a visual I'd enjoy." Rita raised her eyebrows and gave Finn the up-and-down glance that all middle-aged women in Lima seem to have perfected.

At that forward comment the tongs slipped from Finn's hand and landed on his plate with a muted bang. He did his best to laugh it off as the conversation continued.

"Harry, you'd be particularly interested to know that Finn is also the star quarterback at McKinley," Hiram said after swallowing a bite of potatoes.

"How fantastic! I played wide receiver in high school myself. How are the Titans doing with you at the helm?"

Before Finn could answer, Leroy jumped in. "He led the team to the conference championship this year," he said proudly.

Rachel dropped her fork and practically spat, "Yes, Daddy, but only after half the team quit and us _**girls **_had to step in to fill out the roster."

"Now sweetie, credit where credit is due," Leroy retorted simply.

Rachel's crestfallen face cast an odd silence amongst them. Finn was kinda surprised she was so upset considering her dads were being way nicer to him than either of them anticipated.

After a moment Harry cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, it seems you two lucked out and your daughter has found a strapping, upstanding young man. I hope our little Bobby grows up to be so conscientious and responsible." He turned to Rita and they shared a brief smile.

"We are very lucky," Hiram said absently as he continued eating. Then the conversation shifted to something called tort reform and Finn tried his best to follow the exchange as he ate.

"Ah, well, we must be boring the children with our legal-profession banter. What are your plans for the summer?" Harry asked.

Rachel responded enthusiastically with her laundry list of activities, from youth choir direction at the JCC to community theater productions to starting her college applications.

"Sounds like a full plate of serious commitments! Any time for fun in there?" Rita chided.

"Well, yes, of course, I -"

"And what about you, Finn?" Harry asked him, interrupting Rachel's explanation.

"I've been helping out in my stepdad's auto shop here and there, so just more of that I guess. And I'll have football workouts starting in August. In the meantime I'd like to relax a bit, just hang out and play video games with the guys, and spend some time with Rachel." He offered a half-shrug at his haphazard vacation agenda.

"Ah, now that sounds like a great summer," Hiram stated approvingly.

Finn tried his best to hold back a smirk. Rachel had not-so-subtly been after him to fill his summer with more "substantial activities," but she had just been totally shot down. Score one for Hudson.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't even try to suppress the shock on her face at the universal approval of Finn's summer of laziness. She noticed him trying not to smile and that just made her more incredulous.<p>

The entire meal had been ridiculous, she thought to herself as she took a bite of stir-fried tofu. She knew she wasn't necessarily her fathers' little princess anymore and they shouldn't fawn over her as they did when she was younger. But that didn't mean she was enjoying the Finn Hudson Appreciation Hour.

Moreover, the way Rita and her daddy kept looking at Finn was just creepy. Rachel really was trying hard to get used to her classmates' interest in her very handsome boyfriend. All this flirtatious attention from adults, though, she couldn't ignore. Something would have to be done.

For the time-being, however, she knew that a diva-freakout wasn't in her best interest. So she stayed quiet, helping her Dad clear the dishes and put a pot of coffee on and set out some fruit and pound cake. After they'd sat for a bit longer and eaten dessert (Finn having consumed three large pieces of cake, she noted disapprovingly) there was a break in the conversation about housing discrimination that Rachel saw as her opportunity.

"Dad, Daddy? Do you mind if Finn and I excuse ourselves and go upstairs?" she asked as innocently as possible, putting on a winsome face.

Hiram looked semi-cautiously at Leroy, who simply nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. We trust you."

Rachel knew there'd be no contest.

"So nice to meet you, Finn." Harry shook his hand enthusiastically.

"You kids have fun!" Rita winked at her as they started for the stairs.

Rachel took deliberate and resolute steps as she led the way up to her room. Once they entered, Finn situated himself on the edge of the bed, clearly trying to seem comfortable without appearing presumptuous about the implications of being alone in her room.

Predictable, Rachel thought to herself.

Turning back to the door, she closed it forcefully, causing Finn to jump in surprise.

"Whoa, Rach! Your dads didn't say we could close the door," he pointed out, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Before he even finished uttering the sentence she had stalked over to the bed, and was standing directly in front of him between his parted knees.

"Do you not want to be here with me with the door closed?" she asked slyly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh, what? No! I mean, yes!"

Under other circumstances Rachel would have mustered at least a giggle at her boyfriend's adorable confusion. But tonight she had something to prove.

"You must have really enjoyed dinner. The verdict is in - everybody _**loves **_Finn!" She slid her hands down along his chest, lightly scratching his nipples through his shirt.

"Rach..." he gaped at her, glancing nervously at the closed door once again. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Proving that other people can look all they want, but" she leaned over so she could whisper into his ear, "only I get to touch."

He groaned - loudly - as she grasped him through his jeans.

When she and Finn got back together a few weeks ago they more or less picked up where they'd left off physically, with lots of kissing and only the occasional over-the-clothes gropage. Most recently, she'd let him snake his hand up under her shirt, but she wasn't yet ready to let him touch her boobs directly, or to do more than lightly pet his penis through his jeans.

In light of that, Rachel wasn't even sure where this bravado was coming from. Sure she'd done a little bit of research about having relations and it didn't seem that difficult, but how could she be sure until she tried?

Finn's hooded eyes searched her own as her hand remained on his crotch. She nodded, conveying that she really did want to do this for him, and leaned in to press her lips against his. Immediately her tongue slipped into his already open mouth and she eagerly swirled it around.

"Mmmm... Rachel..." he moaned amidst their kisses.

Convinced that he was sufficiently distracted, she deftly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the fly. Finn lifted his hips momentarily so he could shuck them down, never breaking their increasingly heated kisses.

Determined to exert every measure of control over her boyfriend, Rachel abruptly grasped him again, this time through his boxer-briefs.

"Uhh... Rach..." he grunted, bringing his hands to rest on her hips, pants still pooled around his ankles.

Rachel felt herself becoming aroused at the sight of Finn falling helplessly under her power. She alternated between lightly petting his manhood and squeezing it more roughly, until it had formed an impressive tent, straining against the fabric of his underwear. At this point his eyes had fallen completely closed, but he instinctively raised his hips again when she snaked her fingertips into the waistband and began tugging gently. She couldn't ignore the rush she felt as she slowly peeled the fabric down, savoring the anticipation prior to seeing Finn's most private area for the first time.

When he was finally exposed, she had to hold back a gasp.

He was absolutely huge.

As she stared at his massively erect cock she chewed her lip nervously. (That enormous… _**thing**_ … had to go _**inside **_her someday?) Finn's eyes opened once again, and he returned her wary glance. Rachel took comfort in the fact that this sort of intimacy was new to both of them. But she was still determined to continue with her exercise of control.

With renewed resolve she wrapped both of her small hands around his large member, and began slowly stroking him up and down. She sank to her knees to give herself better stability and leverage.

"Mmm... Rachel..." Finn's head fell back and his eyes closed once again.

"Eyes open," she said sternly as she continued her ministrations, her own eyes focused on the task.

"Huh?" Finn breathed, reaching to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Eyes. Open. Look at me." He did, and she smiled at him before continuing.

Then without warning she darted her tongue out and swiped it over the tip of his swollen cock.

"Shit, Rachel..." he moaned, hips bucking forward involuntarily.

"You like that, don't you?" Rachel said sweetly. (She had intended her voice to be more husky and serious, but evidently she was having trouble keeping up that persona.) "Don't you, Finn?" she asked again when he didn't answer, still gripping him with both hands.

"Ye-yes, Rach," Finn breathed, before both of his hands suddenly pressed into her shoulders. "Rach," he croaked, practically panting. "I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Ohh, not yet," she said matter-of-factly, tightly gripping the base of his rock-hard member with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand.

When they dated last summer and fall, Finn had let on that he had a bit of an "early arrival" problem, so Rachel had researched a few methods for improving that. She knew she had to work him up slowly... which had the added bonus of conveying to him that she was in charge here.

She waited a few moments until his breathing slowed down and he seemed less tense. "Did I ever tell you that I don't have a gag reflex?" she asked, tightening her grip ever so slightly.

"Guhh..." Finn grunted in response, his eyes widening.

"Everyone else can stare and compliment you and I'm sure that feels good, but I know I can make you feel better. The best." Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slowly guided his giant member into her mouth. Finn's groans deepened in pitch with each inch that disappeared down her throat. Once it was all the way in, she swirled her tongue around the shaft as best she could.

Gag reflex or not, the endeavor was somewhat awkward and uncomfortable. Rachel felt satisfied, though, at the look of pure pleasure plastered on Finn's face. His mouth was hanging open in a sort of crooked O-shape, and his eyes were mere slits gazing down on her. Meanwhile his right hand was still resting on her left shoulder while his left had tangled in her hair at the base of her neck. His moans had become very quiet, almost inaudible, and he was breathing fast, but steadily.

Rachel was content that she'd proven her point. She let his cock slide out of her mouth almost all the way and flicked her tongue around its head, before deep-throating him again.

"Oh my god... Rach..." he gasped, bucking upward and moving his hands to the bed to steady himself. She repeated the same action three times, whilst his gasps and groans grew increasingly louder and a blush crept across his face. Finally, his whole body stiffened and he let out a ridiculously voluminous moan. A second later, Rachel felt a rush of hot liquid hit the back of her throat. She swallowed it and continued working his throbbing dick with her lips and tongue until the stream subsided and his member returned to a semi-erect state.

Rachel watched intently in the ensuing moments as Finn's body visibly relaxed and the pink tinge faded from his cheeks. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face at the sight of having reduced her boyfriend to such a state.

"Ohh, Rach..." He rubbed her side with one hand while the other pulled his underwear and pants back up, before guiding her onto his lap. Once settled into a sitting position Rachel snaked her arms around Finn's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right?" he asked quietly after kissing her temple. "I mean, that was awesome, but not, like, necessary to 'keep me in line', or anything."

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. "I know," she began, looking at the floor sheepishly, it's just-"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, followed by the sound of her Daddy's voice. "Rachel! Is Finn okay! We heard something that sounded like a dying moose!"

"Don't say that, Leroy!" her Dad interrupted in what he must have thought was a whisper. "Your Daddy may have undercooked the chicken a little, so we were concerned about the... groaning," he offered by way of explanation at a louder volume.

The two teenagers stared at each other in horror. "Uh, yes, Finn's fine, he just stubbed his toe," Rachel managed to say in a calm tone despite the panic flooding her entire being.

"Yeah, that's what I get for trying to dance, I guess," Finn added, shrugging.

Rachel's heart swelled momentarily at Finn's quick and relevant comment. "Wonderful improvisation!" she whispered encouragingly, beaming at him. He returned the smile and stroked her thigh gently.

"Oh, all right then, kids. We're off to bed now!" her Daddy said. "I _**told**_ you the chicken was fine. Finn's _**always **_liked my chicken."

Rachel and Finn listened as their voices retreated down the hall. Once they heard the master bedroom door close, Finn fell back onto the bed with a tremendous sigh of relief, taking a giggling Rachel with him.

"That was close," she breathed. "We're so lucky my dads like you."

"See?" he asked rhetorically as he rolled them over and kissed his usual path down her ear and neck. "My popularity has its advantages." With that he nipped at her collarbone and began sliding his hands upward along her stomach.

"Finn!" she squealed, losing herself in the magnificent feeling of his lips and fingers on her skin. This definitely was **_quite_** the advantageous predicament.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. The prompt didn't necessarily call for any smutty scenes nor for jealous!Rachel, but I assumed that both elements were implied.<p>

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would love to hear your thoughts via review. Also I recently created a Tumblr, so holler at me there if you're so inclined.


End file.
